


Fade Out, Fade In [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Danny looks down at his clothes-a sport jacket, khakis, and a white shirt that Sandy had very carefully ironed for him the day before he left. He's wearing loafers-sweet Jesus, he's wearing loafers.
Relationships: Kenickie/Danny Zuko, Sandy Olsson/Danny Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Fade Out, Fade In [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade Out, Fade In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456957) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



**Title:** Fade Out, Fade In  
**Fandom:** Grease  
**Author:** Perpetual Motion   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sandy Olsson/Danny Zuko, Kenickie/Danny Zuko  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 11:57   
**Summary:**

> Danny looks down at his clothes-a sport jacket, khakis, and a white shirt that Sandy had very carefully ironed for him the day before he left. He's wearing loafers-sweet Jesus, he's wearing loafers. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456957)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/FadeOutFadeIn.mp3)


End file.
